lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Nomy Lamm
Naomi Elizabeth "Nomy" Lamm (born September 1, 1975) | publisher=Allmusic | accessdate=2009-03-29 }} is an American singer/songwriter and political activist. Lamm has described herself as a "bad ass, fat ass, Jew, dyke amputee." Her left foot was amputated at age three, in order to be fitted with a leg prosthesis, to treat a bone growth disorder. This trauma influenced Lamm's later work concerning body image. She is also known for her obesity and activism on the issue of fat acceptance. Biography Lamm was involved with musical theater during her youth. She became part of the queercore scene in Olympia, WA, where she performed with various musicians and published a zine titled I'm So Fucking Beautiful. In 1999, Lamm released a solo debut album of punk rock music with revolutionary themes, titled Anthem. Originally, the record company Talent Show sought to compile the work of the various bands with whom she performed as frontperson, but Lamm chose to re-record the music as a solo project. Later in 1999, Lamm released The Transfused, a soundtrack to the anti-corporate rock musical that she created with The Need. Lamm also toured as part of Doctor Frockrocket’s Vivifying Reanimatronic Menagerie and Medicine Show. Effigy, released by Yoyo Recordings, represented a departure for Lamm, with electronica replacing the sparse production of her previous work. "What I'm doing now is total disco-pop music," she said at the time, "but it’s still punk because it was created through punk channels using punk ethics." Thematically, Effigy continued Lamm’s call for a revolution, but this album's focus was on an internal, rather than external revolution. Lamm continued to publish zines, and she also gave theatrical college lectures on fat oppression, sometimes dressed in fairy wings and waving a magic wand. For this, Lamm received Ms. Magazine's "Woman Of The Year" award. Lamm also toured as part of the spoken word performance troupe, Sister Spit, and wrote as a regular columnist for Punk Planet magazine. From January, 2004 until May, 2005, Lamm co-hosted a monthly genderqueer open mike variety show called The Finger with Ana Jae. The show was held at a feminist sex toy store in Chicago, called Early to Bed, and it featured live poetry, improv, comedy, dance, storytelling, video exhibition, folk music, rock music, and performance art. The Finger was said to inspire local LGBT people to taking artistic risks and freely express themselves. Lamm's most recent artistic venture is with the band Tricrotic with Marcus Rogers and Erin Daly. They have recorded one EP. Discography Albums *''Effigy'', Yoyo Recordings, 2003 *''The Transfused'', (with The Need), Yoyo Recordings, 2000 *''Anthem'', Talent Show, 1999 Singles * KaraNEEDoke, double 7" collaboration with Nomy Lamm, Slim Moon, Audrey Marrs, Donna Dresch, Tamala Poljak (formerly of Longstocking) and Tracy Sawyer (formerly of Heavens to Betsy), music by The Need; Kill Rock Stars References External links * Official Website * Intercourse 2002: a Sex and Gender Spoken Word Recipe for Revolution Interview with the Portland Mercury Category:Living people Category:American accordionists Category:American amputees Category:American female singers Category:American punk rock singers Category:Female punk rock singers Category:Lesbian musicians Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Queercore Category:Riot grrrl Category:1975 births